


Don't Say Goodbye

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comic Spoilers, M/M, building relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus isn't ready for it to be the end, he still has something he wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

"Hey uh Megs? Gotta a moment?” The flat look Megatron gave Rodimus spoke volumes. “Yeah I know, bad choice of words, but…” The young would-be Prime squeezed himself into the very limited space available on the crate next to Megatron. “I… well Magnus and I noticed you’d disappeared. And well we, I, we wanted to know if you were okay? I mean we’re all saying our goodbyes and last wishes and what not, and since I don’t really have anyone to say goodbye to I thought I’d find you and see if you maybe you did?” 

“Thank you but no. I doubt anyone is interested in hearing my last wishes or farewells.” 

“I would.” Megatron looked at him from the corner of his optics. “What? You’re not so bad, I mean you’re still bad, but I don’t know, I’ve sort of grown to like you, a lot since I stopped trying to hate you.”

A small smirk crept across Megatron’s mouth. “Thank you, I think.” 

“Ugh,” Rodimus threw his hands up, “You know I swear I could throw myself at you, and you’d ask me if I tripped! I came in here, and I had this whole thing planned out. What I was going to say, how you were going to respond, and it was a little less conversation and a lot more action. Now I’m rethinking the whole thing. I wanted to spend whatever time I have left with someone who cares. All those guys out there are great, but none of them have ever tried to understand _me_.” 

Rodimus would never admit to the squeak he emitted when a large grey dragged him across into Megatron’s lap. “Then stop filling our time with empty words.”


End file.
